This application relates to workstations where organic and inorganic contaminants are produced. In the usual situation, such contaminants are buoyant with respect to ambient air. As a result, the contaminants float upward and into the respiratory system of the worker. It is the purpose of this disclosure to safely dispose of such contaminants.
I have discovered that mere filtration is insufficient for many such contaminants. Thus, passage through filters, ionizing stations, and the like is generally insufficient. Further treatment is required.
The process of applying artificial fingernails is exemplary and generates organic and inorganic vapors, as well as numerous vaporous contaminants. Known chemical contaminants for which there is a permissible exposure limit include: acetone, acetonitrile, benzoyl peroxide, ethyl acetate, ethyl ether, hydroquinone, methacrylic acid, 4-methoxyphenol, methylene chloride, methyl ethyl ketone, titanium dioxide, toluene, and 1,1,2-trichloro-1,2,2-trifluoroethane. Chemicals found in artificial nail products for which there are no permissible exposure limits include: butyl methacrylate, dimethyl p-toluidine, ethyl cyanoacrylate, ethyl methacrylate, ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, and isobutyl methacrylate.
Manicure workstations typically include a ventilation system, which attempts to keep the air clean of such contaminants. When properly designed and installed, local exhaust systems (such as vented table systems) capture and remove most contaminants before they reach the air that the technician and customer breathe. Most known ventilation systems are designed to vent contaminated air to the outside, rather than inside the beauty salon. Systems that do re-circulate the air within the beauty salon generally include a charcoal filter and a dust filter, both of which should both be changed frequently. However, ordinary dust filters do not remove the above toxic vapors from the air.
An apparatus and process includes a workstation where a technician during normal operation generates organic and inorganic contaminants. The workstation includes a work surface with an hood portion covering the work surface and defining a controlled air volume there above the work surface. At least one defined hand and arm entry port permits access into the controlled air volume. A transparent portion is defined through the hood portion to permit a person using the arm entry to observe working of inserted hands within the controlled air volume. At least one air vent is communicated to the controlled air volume for withdrawing air from the controlled volume. This withdrawal occurs to an air processing section for withdrawing air from the controlled air volume whereby air enters at least through the arm entry. The improvement to the workstation includes an ozone generator, and at least one outlet at the hood portion for distributing ozone at a rate to oxidized the organic and inorganic contaminates produced with the workstation. It is preferred that the ozone is negatively charged, and distributed through a manifold from the top of the controlled air bottom. A preferred embodiment of this invention includes a manicure workstation.